Alphas: The Quick and the Dead
"The Quick and the Dead" is the second episode of season two of the superhuman fantasy series Alphas and the thirteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Nankin with a script written by Michael Karnow. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, July 30th, 2012. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Alphas was created by Zak Penn and Michael Karnow. * This episode is included on disc one of the Alphas: Season Two DVD collection. * Co-executive producer Matthew Hastings is credited as Matt Hastings in this episode. * Co-executive producer Terri Hughes is credited as Terri Hughes Burton in this episode. * Executive producer Gene Stein is credited as Eugene Stein in this episode. * This is the only episode of Alphas directed by Michael Nankin. * This is the fourth episode of Alphas written and/or co-written by series co-creator Michael Karnow. It is his first episode from season two. Michael writes or co-writes five episodes from the series in total. * This is the second episode of Alphas with Andrew Mittman as a producer. He works on three episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "Wake Up Call". His next episode is "Alpha Dogs". * Featured Alpha: Eli Aquino. * Featured Alpha power: Super-speed. * This is the seventh appearance of actor Mahershala Ali in the role of Nathan Clay. * This is the third appearance of actress Kathleen Munroe in the role of Danielle Rosen. Allusions * The Quick and the Dead is also the name of a 1995 Western film directed by Sam Raimi. It stars Catwoman actress Sharon Stone, Man of Steel actor Russell Crowe, and original Superman film series star Gene Hackman. Bloopers * Quotes * Gary Bell: Hicks is distracted by his girl problems. Ha. I don't have girl problems so I have complete focus. * Bill Harken: You're having problems with Nina, huh? * Gary Bell: No, he had breakfast with Dani Rosen. And she said it was "yummy." But Hicks won't tell me what they ate. * Bill Harken: Is that so? * Gary Bell: Wait, Hicks, was breakfast not really breakfast? Was breakfast sex? * Cameron Hicks: I am not having this conversation right now. * Gary Bell: Hicks, I broke your sex code. * Bill Harken: Dani Rosen? * Cameron Hicks: With either one of you. .... * Cameron Hicks: Hey! This is a nice surprise, huh? Couldn't get through the day without a little Hicks fix? That was literally my best line. .... * Rachel Pirzad: Lilac perfume. New girlfriend? * Cameron Hicks: I accidentally bought the wrong soap. * Bill Harken: Really? * Cameron Hicks: Yeah. * Bill Harken: You did? That's definitely the wrong soap, Hicks. .... * Cameron Hicks: She in yet? * Rachel Pirzad: You know Nina isn't the most prompt person in the world. * Cameron Hicks: Hmm. * Rachel Pirzad: It's gonna be weird here, isn't it? You two working here together. * Cameron Hicks No. No, we're... we're cool. * Rachel Pirzad: Really? 'Cause your pupils just dilated and your heart rate is up. * Cameron Hicks: Good to have you back, Rach. See also External Links ---- Category:2012/Episodes